Fells Church: Underlying Murder
by Autumn Lilly
Summary: A different take on Vampire Diaries. Using original characters, plus Stefan and Damon. Main character falling on love with Damon.


Tucked cozy underneath a soft, smokey gray blanket of clouds lay the lazy town of Fells Church. The town snuggles up next to a thick forest of oak, birch and other various trees that shade Fells Church from blazing sunlight...if there was ever any. Rain often littered the small town, leaving large puddles scattered everywhere, as well as large mud pies little kids pretend to bake on the sidewalks. A small population of blue collar workers, and an even smaller group of white collar business types live humbly, and although friendly to one another, often keep to themselves.. In the outstretched corners of the town, an ancient cemetery from the Civil War lays in ruins to do the drugs abusers, alcoholics and sex-aholics high schoolers having far too much fun after closing hours. Towards the center of town is all the necessities of daily living. Jacks Grocery Store, beside Fells Church Pharmacy, with a pet store neighboring the flower shop.

Other miscellaneous stores line the battered streets until the sidewalks invade the historical suburbia. Lower class residents sit closest to the down town, while the few doctors, lawyers and self proclaimed wealthy live on the very outskirts of Fells Church. Although, hidden underneath the thick canopy of the forest there is an old Boarding house that closed down well over fifteen years ago due to a mysterious murder that was left unsolved. It was the only murder ever committed, and the story still haunts the citizens in current day. In the quiet town, visitors are rare, and it's even more rare to have someone move into this nearly invisible place. But, as I stood in the mirror, starring down the mass of auburn knots in my hair I replayed the gossip that I overheard just a week

ago...

...

My friend Claire had rushed to my house in a mad panic in the early afternoon, dragging behind her like a caught fish was my other friend Rowaine. He looked like the walking dead with his endless deep violet rings punched around his copper eyes. He hadn't gotten into a fight, he just preferred to waste his nights playing video games and burning his brain cells on nearly useless information. But Claire, was the exact opposite. Her false violet eyes were blazing with excitement and almost on the verge of a misty down pour with the news she was filled with. So, there they stood, hand in hand before me as if there were already on their wedding altar. They made it official. My long time best friends were... "in love". At that moment, I felt as if I stood on the other side of the planet, isolated from humanity. My stomach churned in jealousy, and I had to bite my tongue to restart my lungs. Even now, in the mirror, my jaw still swung on a broken hinge at the thought of them being together.

But, it was Claire's next statement that brought me back from the self inflicted isolation. The Boarding House that had been a haven for raccoons and ead mice was now becoming occupied by Fells Church mysterious new residents. The thought of someone moving into the place where the one murder in town occurred seemed a little disturbing. It was still rather exciting and brought me back to a slight state of happiness, but it was the only information she held on the current event.

...

A week later, as I scanned the hallways of the first day of senior year there was not a single face, or a backpack out of place that sent up a red flag. Nothing. Obviously the towns new resident didn't have a child then. This sent the flesh eating demonic butterflies in my stomach to their deaths, and was replaced with a boulder of boredom on my shoulders as I say in first period art class.

This class was only for the seniors that were passionate about pursuing the fine arts into their college years. I wasn't really planning on taking art that seriously, and this particular class was just a good excuse for a math class I should be taking. The rest of the day dragged on in the same manner, and I came to the slow realization by lunch that this is how the whole year will be. Boring, monotonous, and the final year of my life being isolated from popularity.

Thank God.

Another year of teachers that could care less, awkward confrontations and horrible cafeteria meat would cause anyone to break their sanity. I think Claire would disagree with me at this point. With her new found love, her world seemed to be created from hot pink cotton candy, and nothing could free her from her wondrous life. Rowaine was in a similar mental state, looking like he was floating on cloud nine as his fingers were laced tightly with Claire's. It was sickening watching them sneak in kisses, but I had to force myself to admit they did make a cute couple.

Lunch ended horribly past the point of tolerable, and I rushed off to the gym for P.E. I was the senior taking a freshman gym class because I refused to take it during my awkward teenage early years. Now, I can laugh to myself at the boys that are a little too excited during the swimming unit. Other than that, my days at school have been humorless over my high school career.

After P.E. is an early release for me this final year, which means I get to skip out on having a last period. It's a sense of accomplishment walking past the endless classrooms of freshmen that are half asleep, forcing their brains to learn at the end of the day. But still, there was a slight pinch of disappointment as I remembered that our supposedly new resident would not be attending high school. A thick, polluted sigh sunk out of my lungs and then stopped cold between my chapped lips. My feet stuck to the ground, and I was instantly captivated by the sight within the main front office.


End file.
